


Просто слова

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: тексты G - PG-13 зима-21 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Names, Soulmates, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: Стив Роджерс полагает, что у него все хорошо – до тех пор, пока на его предплечье не появляется надпись «Зимний Солдат».
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: тексты G - PG-13 зима-21 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132667
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97
Collections: 02 Тексты от G до T  WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Просто слова

**Author's Note:**

> Соулмейт!АУ, в котором на предплечьях соулмейтов возникают имена и прозвища друг друга, которые они слышат от окружающих или придумывают сами.

– Как ощущения?

– От чего именно?

Долгая дорога всегда располагает к приятной беседе и расслабляет. Если бы только они не были в бегах, а предплечье не зудело от чертовой надписи – можно было бы представить себе, что все замечательно.

– Ну, еще вчера ты был признанным героем, сегодня тебя уже ищет вся королевская рать. – Стив чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд Наташи. – Неуютно, наверное?

– Паршиво, но что поделать. Придется разбираться.

И это Наташа еще не в курсе его главного секрета.

  


* * *

  


Заметив надпись на руке, пару секунд Стив был уверен, что у него просто зрительные галлюцинации.

Стоило Наташе рассказать про неуловимого советского убийцу, на предплечье почти тут же появились буквы – суровые, агрессивные, как будто отбитые на печатной машинке. Пришлось даже воспользоваться программой, переводящей с фотографии, чтобы перевести и удостовериться. Надпись была на кириллице. Часть букв смотрелась совсем незнакомо, одна напоминала тройку, две были вроде одинаковые, только одна с умляутом. Стив никогда не был силен в славянских языках, но телефон моментально подтвердил его догадку: на руке красовалась надпись «Зимний Солдат». 

В других обстоятельствах он смог бы оценить иронию ситуации. Судьба решила предписать ему в напарники убийцу из Гидры. Ему, Капитану Америке, предлагали человека, который мог бы застрелить его в момент первого знакомства, но почему-то сбежал. Вот это настоящая романтика.

Он был абсолютно уверен, что никому в мире не хотелось бы жить с надписью «Зимний Солдат» на предплечье. И он чертовски ошибался.

  


* * *

  


Надпись и раздражает его, и расстраивает одновременно. Она перекрывает другие слова – слишком важные и дорогие, пусть даже и потускневшие с течением времени. Отвратительным черным пятном, которое он бы с удовольствием навсегда убрал с глаз долой. 

Он легко может выкрутиться из этой ситуации. Ему нужно просто всю оставшуюся жизнь игнорировать судьбу, ничего сложного.

  


* * *

  


Когда под маской Зимнего Солдата оказывается Баки, Стив понятия не имеет, как ему удается со всем этим справиться. Игнорировать судьбу оказывается не так уж и просто, она умеет давать сдачи.

И надпись на его руке не меняется. «Зимний Солдат», кириллицей.

  


* * *

  


Ему приходится немало попотеть, чтобы после всех событий в Вашингтоне выйти с Баки хоть на какой-то контакт. Тот наверняка в какой-то момент понимает, что проще поговорить со Стивом и попросить его отстать по-хорошему, чем бегать от него всю жизнь. Он, видимо, все еще не в ладах с собственной памятью. Не осознает, что, когда дело касается Стива, ни в коем случае нельзя давать слабину.

Они встречаются в кафе, где полно людей.

Баки сидит за столиком, скрючившись в три погибели, смотрит очень сурово и хмурится так, что это смотрится даже слегка излишне. Стив не видит причин ему об этом не сообщить.

– Ты так сильно хмуришься, что слегка переигрываешь. 

Баки, кажется, хмурится даже сильнее.

– Я не играю с тобой. Я хотел поговорить.

– Прости. – Стив качает головой. – Не с того начал.

Баки явно переживает. Нервно теребит в руках стаканчик с кофе. Молчит несколько секунд, собираясь с мыслями.

– Я очень устал убегать. И я не хочу убегать от тебя. Ты был мне близким человеком, поэтому я очень надеюсь, что ты не откажешь мне в просьбе. Пожалуйста, не преследуй меня. Стив.

Стив кивает. Внутренне он был готов к этому разговору. Но почему-то все равно слышать от Баки что-то подобное чертовски больно.

– Почему? Я ведь могу помочь, ты столько раз помогал мне, что… – Баки пристально смотрит на него, и Стив замолкает.

– Это всего лишь одна просьба.

– Только ее очень трудно выполнить.

Стив делает глубокий вдох. Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды Баки – его Баки – попросит отступить.

– Я вижу, что ты по мне скучаешь. Но я по тебе – нет. И помощь мне не нужна. – Баки качает головой. – Я попытаюсь объяснить. Я помню тебя и помню, что мы были близки. Но одно дело – помнить факты и совсем другое – испытывать эмоции. Рядом со мной небезопасно. Мне нужно время, чтобы разобраться во многом… Можно я не буду продолжать?

Стив кивает. Кофе в их стаканчиках постепенно остывает.

– Хорошо, Бак. Если ты не хочешь…

Взгляд Баки немного смягчается. Как будто он не ждал, что Стив так быстро согласится. Как будто был уверен, что Стив в конце концов вызовет оперативную группу, и его скрутят прямо в этом кафе.

– Ты часто касаешься руки. Что у тебя там?

Стив невесело улыбается.

– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Появилось еще в больнице.

– Это просто слова. Они ничего не значат.

Баки, наверное, правда пока не понимает. Конечно, это просто слова. Дело не в них. Дело в том, как бешено колотилось сердце, когда Стив вошел в кафе, а Баки на самом деле ждал его тут. В том, как приятно слушать его голос, в том, как трудно его на касаться, когда вот он сидит – просто руку протяни. Конечно, дело не в словах.

– Я пойду.

– Хорошо. Бак, а если мне понадобится твоя помощь?

Баки замирает, так и не встав из-за столика. Он выглядит сбитым с толку. Смотрит на Стива изумленно, и сразу видно, о том, что связь работает в обе стороны, он не подумал.

– Конечно, я тебе всегда помогу.

  


* * *

  


По своей натуре Стив – очень терпеливый. К тому же у него самая опасная в мире работа, безумно интересные коллеги и постоянная необходимость решать крайне нетривиальные задачи. Помогает отвлечься.

Он прячет предплечье под одеждой, но замечает за собой, что перестает чувствовать болезненные уколы каждый раз, как встречается с человеком, который не скрывает надпись так отчаянно, как это делает он.

Тони, например, никогда не щеголяет собственной надписью, вот только у него на запястье есть небольшая черная завитушка, которая иногда выглядывает из рукава рубашки. И однажды Стив ловит себя на том, что очень хотел бы сам однажды показать самый краешек своей надписи.

Но он прячет ее, как будто таким образом пытается уберечь самого Баки.

Другие надписи, которые побледнели в день, когда Стив думал, что потерял Баки навсегда, становятся чуть ярче. Пока однажды на передний план не выходит «Баки Барнс».

Стив смотрит на нее долго, даже проводит пальцем по ярким буквам, как будто пытается запомнить узор.

Ему интересно, какие метаморфозы могла бы переживать надпись на предплечье Баки. Задание. Мое Задание. Капитан Заноза-в-Заднице. Стивен Грант Роджерс. Стив Роджерс. 

Этим же вечером Баки ловит его на улице, когда он выходит немного проветрить голову.

На нем мешковатая куртка, которую он явно украл, потому что покупать такую Баки не стал бы, даже будучи совсем не в себе. Козырек кепки опущен, руки спрятаны в карманы.

– Я по тебе очень соскучился.

Стив широко улыбается.

– Ты это так говоришь, как будто я в этом виноват.

– А разве нет?

На краткую долю секунды Баки улыбается тоже.

– Я очень боялся, что ты больше никогда не будешь шутить.

– А я и не шучу. Мы можем просто погулять?

Они идут на почтительном расстоянии друг от друга. Стив очень старательно держит между ними двадцать дюймов, чтобы Баки не чувствовал себя некомфортно.

– У тебя получается разобраться в себе?

Баки вздыхает и долго молчит. 

– Знаешь, я, наверное, дошел до той точки, в которой разобраться в себе без тебя у меня не получится. 

– Хорошая точка.

Баки пожимает плечами. 

– Что у тебя на руке сейчас?

– Там уже всё подряд. «Баки Барнс» ярче всего.

– Жаль, что я не могу посмотреть на свои надписи. Эта рука такой функцией не оснащена. – В голосе Баки все больше грусти, и с этим срочно надо что-то делать.

– Ты всегда можешь посмотреть на меня и попытаться разобраться во всем без надписей. И так даже проще. Я как будто навсегда связан брачным договором, а ты – нет, делай, что хочешь.

– Тебя это тяготит?

Стив поджимает губы. Какую же чушь он несет.

– Нет, ни капли. Я ведь люблю тебя.

Баки останавливается, поворачивается к Стиву и наконец смотрит ему в глаза.

– Меня – каким я был.

  


* * *

  


После их разговора Баки снова надолго исчезает, и Стиву приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы успокоиться и убедить себя, что он не напугал его до смерти своим стремительным признанием. Весь современный кинематограф кричал ему, что так делать нельзя, но разве он хоть кого-то слушает?

Надписи на руке как будто застывают. И смотреть на них становится страшно: вдруг снова начнут бледнеть или исчезать. Стив уверен, что в таком случае он нарушит данное обещание и отправится искать Баки.

  


* * *

  


В какой-то момент Стиву, конечно, оказывается нужна помощь.

Потому что его пытаются подставить, и вот он уже нужен и своим, и чужим, но в первую очередь его находит Баки, а значит, все остальное – просто временные трудности.

Они убегают вместе, чтобы перегруппироваться, все обдумать и решить, что делать дальше. И первый день побега заканчивают на самом пыльном чердаке, какой Стив видел в своей жизни.

– Убегать вместе с тобой – это как будто нам снова по семь лет. И все вокруг – просто какая-то игра.

– Нет. – Баки качает головой. – Совсем не похоже.

Он ведет себя подчеркнуто отстраненно, чтобы Стив не забывался и понимал, что эта ситуация – временная и он рядом, потому что обещал помочь. Как только они со всем разберутся, ноги его не будет рядом со Стивом. 

– Что будем делать? – Стив смотрит на него вопросительно. – Есть хочется. Можно попробовать украсть еды.

Баки качает головой. Он стоит напротив Стива, прислонившись к холодной стене, и всей своей позой пытается продемонстрировать, что нужно подходить к ситуации намного серьезнее. 

Он, видимо, еще не понимает, как рядом с ним легко. И что Стив никогда больше не даст его в обиду. Никому не позволит и пальцем тронуть.

Наверное, что-то такое читается в его взгляде, и Баки смягчается. Лезет в рюкзак, копается там некоторое время, достает пачку печенья и протягивает Стиву.

– Все, что есть.

– Запить будет нечем.

Баки хмыкает.

– Тебе не угодишь.

– Да, я очень требовательный.

Стив открывает упаковку. Если Баки считает, что можно просто так поделиться с ним овсяным печеньем с шоколадной крошкой и продолжать делать вид, что они друг другу чужие, он явно ничего о жизни не знает.

Печенье и правда оказывается чертовски вкусным.

– Сейчас бы еще чаю.

– Кипятить не в чем. – Баки не выдерживает и тоже тянется за печеньем. У него даже рукав закатан. Как будто он специально демонстрирует Стиву бионическую руку, на которой ничего нет. Все идиотские надписи исчезли много лет назад вместе с Баки, которого Стив помнит. У этого нового Баки перед Стивом нет никаких обязательств. Кроме, конечно, обязательства приходить ему на помощь по первому требованию. – Так что ты собираешься делать?

– Надо связаться с Наташей. У нее есть нужные сведения. Займемся этим завтра.

  


* * *

  


– Я подежурю. – Баки смотрит на Стива, давая понять, что этот вопрос не обсуждается.

Тот кивает. 

– До трех. Потом сменю тебя.

Он не уверен, что Баки станет его будить, скорее всего, сделает вид, что забыл об их договоренности. Но у Стива хороший внутренний будильник, проспать он не боится.

На полу чердака холодно, даже куртка не спасает. И еще он чувствует на себе практически обжигающий взгляд. Баки смотрит. Может быть, пытается что-то вспомнить. Может быть, наоборот запоминает. 

Сон не идет, и Стив сильно сомневается, что пытаться уснуть вообще было хорошей идеей.

Пока над ухом не раздается тихий шорох ткани, и Баки не укрывает его своей курткой. Сразу становится теплее и спокойнее. Чувство из позапрошлой жизни. Когда Баки задерживался допоздна и можно было укрыться его одеждой. Как будто ничего страшного, как будто он рядом. Стив не уверен, догадывается ли Баки, сколько воспоминаний всколыхнул одним жестом.

В тепле его куртки Стив засыпает моментально.

  


* * *

  


Баки, конечно, его не будит, и он просыпается на час позже. Кто бы мог подумать, что крепче всего получится уснуть посреди холодного пыльного чердака?

– Меняемся.

Баки качает головой.

– Спи дальше, я подежурю.

Стив уверяет его, что они оба должны отдохнуть. Иначе всегда есть опасность потерять концентрацию. Ему удается выбить себе наблюдательную точку и отправить Баки спать, только торжественно пообещав обязательно разбудить его в шесть.

  


* * *

  


Стив не сразу понимает, что именно произошло.

Он прекрасно видит в тусклом освещении чердака, но все равно приходится сделать несколько аккуратных шагов в сторону Баки и присесть рядом с ним на корточки, чтобы убедиться. Баки спит, завернувшись в куртку Стива, только живая рука протянута к окну, и на ней надпись – яркая, аккуратная и даже слегка витиеватая.

Стиву нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, и немало усилий, чтобы успокоиться и не рассмеяться. Он бы ни за что не стал расталкивать Баки в другой ситуации, потому что дорожит его сном. Но тут приходится поцеловать его в макушку и потрясти за плечо.

– Что случилось? – Внешне Баки полностью сосредоточен, только в голосе сквозит тревога. Но он успокаивается при виде широкой улыбки Стива. – Все в порядке?

– Посмотри. 

Стив указывает на его руку, как на вещественное доказательство собственной правоты во всем вообще. Как будто он только что нашел последнюю составляющую важнейшего закона природы, который Баки пытался отрицать. Надпись на его руке не проходит сложного пути, начинающегося от чего-то максимально официального вроде «Стивен Грант Роджерс», «Капитан Америка» или хотя бы «Кэп». У него на предплечье написано игривое «Стиви», и, судя по всему, его внутреннее мироощущение совсем не совпадает с тем, что он пытается донести.

– Ты смотри! Даже не «Стив».

Баки закрывает лицо рукой. 

– Чтоб тебя… – Не ясно, говорит ли он про Стива, себя или собственную руку, но голос его звучит искренне. – Так же не бывает. Надписи не перемещаются.

– Иногда перемещаются. 

Стив садится на пол рядом с Баки и обнимает его со спины. Тот не сопротивляется.

– Это ничего не значит.

– Конечно, просто слова. Только признай, что ты рядом со мной всего один день провел, но результат не заставил себя ждать.

Баки глубоко вздыхает и расслабляется в его руках, и в этот момент Стив понимает, что теперь все будет хорошо. 

– Никуда от тебя не деться.

  


* * *

  


– Мне кажется, Старк о чем-то догадывается. – Баки хмуро смотрит на собственную руку, на которой уже столько прозвищ Стива, придуманных Тони, что это смахивает на облако слов. Некоторые уже тускнеют, но их место занимают другие. – Не знаешь, как так могло получиться?

– Понятия не имею. И… думаешь, Тони стал бы так этим пользоваться?

– Конечно, стал бы. Что за вопрос?

Стив смотрит на предплечье Баки с очень задумчивым видом. 

– Я никому ничего не показывал, просто…

– Просто что? Стив, еще немного, и мне будет трудно все это великолепие спрятать под рукавом. Придется левой рукой отвлекать внимание от правой. Все смотрите, тут советское качество!

– Будешь похож на футболиста? Ладно, случайно получилось. У меня немного форма порвалась, но ничего не было видно. Может быть, одна буква. Максимум. – Стив старательно изображает саму невинность. – Мне просто очень хотелось похвастаться.

– Чем похвастаться, Стив? 

– Не чем, а кем. – Стив тянет Баки к себе, очень аккуратно целует и заглядывает в глаза. – Я же теперь тоже пожинаю плоды. Так что эта беда у нас на двоих.

– У меня больше.

– Согласен. Но мы можем попытаться бороться с Тони его же оружием.

Баки смотрит на Стива заинтересованно.

– Будем мстить?

– Да.


End file.
